1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to painting and more particularly relates to a system and method for masking door hinges while a door is being painted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of techniques for masking door hinges and related hardware during painting. The following patents are of interest: U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,520 to Jones et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,028 to Schwartz; U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,233 to De Lillo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,669 to Bowskill et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,259 to Geslewitz; U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,041 to Carpenter et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,597 to Haug; U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,304 to Alef; U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,602 to Dresser; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,355 to Sarkisian.
The present invention contemplates a system and an associated method for masking door hinges and related hardware during painting using multiple parts which are employed together to mask the hinge pin and then the hinge plates, in such a manner that once the painting is completed, the combination of the pin mask and the hinge masks may be easily and quickly removed by pulling away a tab associated with the component first applied, i.e., the pin mask. For these purposes, the term xe2x80x9chinge pinxe2x80x9d refers to that portion of a hinge barrel between the hinge plates, in contrast to the xe2x80x9chinge barrelxe2x80x9d which protrudes away from the hinge and away from the door jamb. It will of course be understood by those skilled in the art that the term xe2x80x9chinge pinxe2x80x9d otherwise refers to the pin extending through the inside of the interleaved barrel portions of the hinge.
An important feature of the present invention is the utilization of relatively inexpensive components of the system which can be easily disposed upon a transfer sheet so that the pin mask and hinge masks may be removed from the transfer sheet in a facile manner. Additionally, the masks are arranged on the transfer sheet in units with a perforation in the sheet between adjacent units.
In another embodiment, the present invention also contemplates the use of a barrel mask with each unit to cover the barrel portion of the hinge as the opposing side of the door is being painted.